


Дым

by LeeLana



Series: WTF Fantastic Beasts 2020 || тексты низкого рейтинга [3]
Category: Fantastic Beasts and Where to Find Them (Movies)
Genre: Drama, Gen
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-25
Updated: 2020-01-25
Packaged: 2021-02-27 04:53:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,332
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22391338
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LeeLana/pseuds/LeeLana
Summary: Серый дым стал постоянным спутником Тесея.
Series: WTF Fantastic Beasts 2020 || тексты низкого рейтинга [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1611676
Kudos: 3





	Дым

**Author's Note:**

> Таймлайн — после ФТ-2, упоминается каноничная смерть персонажа и события ГП.

На войне все было сизым. От дыма костров, возле которых грелись или готовили еду. От дыма свечей во время ночных совещаний, после которых текли едкие слезы. От дыма сгоревших деревенек и городов, которые располагались то в сотнях миль, то в нескольких десятках метров от их лагеря. От ружейного дыма, от дыма пушек и заклинаний.

И от сигаретного, конечно же. Тесей помнил, что пробовал курить еще в Хогвартсе, как и многие другие мальчишки, но именно на фронте курить он стал постоянно. Как и другие. Перед боем, чтобы хоть немного успокоить дико бьющееся сердце – или после него, но по той же причине. От радости, что выжил – или от горя, потому что не выжили другие. Чтобы хоть чем-то занять руки – и мысли. Серый дым вился перед глазами, стирая контуры мира, и позволял ненадолго исчезнуть, забыть хоть на мгновение, где он. Дым горчил на языке, проникал в легкие, обжигая их, путался на выдохе в волосах, пропитывая их до едкой терпкости, и ненадолго исчезал только после горячей ванны, чтобы вернуться после первого же боя.

Тесей привык к серо-сизому цвету военного мира настолько, что потом, после возвращения домой, заново привыкал к ярким краскам и пытался бросить курить. У него почти получилось: он стал курить не чаще пары раз в неделю. Держался бы и дольше, если бы не преступники всех мастей, Министерство со своими бумагами, формализмом и требованиями. Если бы не рвущийся к власти Трэверс со своими слепыми амбициями и нарушающий законы Ньют со своими зверями. Если бы не Дамблдор со своими тайнами и Гриндельвальд со своей революцией. Если бы не Лита…

Там, в Париже, тоже все казалось сизым. Серые ступени амфитеатра и надгробия навечно застывших в камне Лестрейнджей. Серые из-за призрачного света лица сторонников Гриндельвальда и пока еще сомневающихся магов; авроры не в счет, как всегда, не в счет... Жуткое видение будущего для тех и других: неудержимо движущиеся стальные машины, клубы взрывов, осыпающиеся окопы, умирающие люди, трупы, тускло-черная земля и такая же кровь… А после этого призрачно-серого возможного будущего наступило не менее жуткое настоящее. Сизые аппарационные столпы, которые осыпались пеплом вместо того, чтобы раствориться в воздухе. Сизое от голубого пламени лицо Литы, которая на миг обернулась:

– Я люблю тебя.

Она сделала последний шаг не к нему – прочь, в другую сторону. Отчаянный, решительный ход, потому что надеяться было больше не на что. В синее пламя, к смерти. Он не слышал ни ее крика, ни своего, не чувствовал, как брат тащит его прочь из серого склепа, почти не помнил, как они спасали Париж. В памяти остался только поминальный костер, который тоже почему-то казался сизым...

В общем, бросить курить не получилось. Только теперь это была в лучшем случае пачка в день. Трэверс сначала смотрел на него понимающе, похлопывал по плечу, говорил что-то утешающее, положенное этикетом и традициями. Потом стал осуждающе качать головой. А однажды разорался, да так, что Тесей от неожиданности сел обратно в кресло, из которого только что встал после совещания.

– Тесей, да какого ж Мерлина ты…

Выслушать пришлось много чего, так что голова разболелась. Тесей потирал ноющие виски, практически не понимая того, что ему говорили, и мечтал о сигаретах, пачка которых осталась в столе в его кабинете. Лучше бы слушал Трэверса, конечно, хотя бы кивал – может, попал бы пару раз в подходящий момент и произвел впечатление если не раскаивающегося, то хотя бы осознающего вину подчиненного. А так он пришел в себя от противного запаха из бутылька, что ему подсунули под нос, и неожиданного начальственного:

– Так, Скамандер, все с тобой понятно. Свободен.

По итогам этого разговора он оказался на побережье, куда его сослали в отпуск, и был вынужден долгими тоскливыми днями смотреть на сизые зимние волны. Трэверс, правда, предоставил ему выбор: или сюда, или в Мунго. В больнице стены были белыми, и это пугало еще сильнее: к серому он все-таки привык. А теперь привыкал обходиться без сигарет. И вернувшись к работе, тоже держался, не курил. Почти не курил.

Почти – потому что скоро все опять стало привычным сизо-серым от взрывов, дыма пожаров и мглы над городом. От усталости и страха. Вторая великая война была еще страшнее, чем первая. Тесей метался между домом и работой, родиной и материком, между Лондоном и другими городами, пытаясь обеспечить правительству и Министерству хоть какую-то защиту от магловских заговоров и магических проклятий. Получалось так себе. Паршиво получалось, если честно – с тем же Трэверсом, например. Хорошо, что с Ньютом получилось – Тесей смог отправить семью брата подальше от войны, от опасности, хоть и заработал от Ньюта полный бессильной злости взгляд и несильный тычок в плечо, тут же заглаженный его осторожными, все еще неумелыми объятиями и хриплым шепотом:

– Ты только береги себя, ладно?

В общем, его хвалили, благодарили за спасение. Тесей кивал, соглашаясь, мудро молчал, потому что никому ничего не докажешь, а сам пил укрепляющие зелья пинтами и опять метался между домом, работой и городами. Потому что на самом деле благодарить его было не за что, потому что ему надо было работать и работать, пока…

«Пока» наступило внезапно. Офелия Мэй, помощница Тесея, приносившая ему документы и отвечавшая на телефонные звонки, а также следившая, чтобы он хоть иногда ел и спал, зашла к нему в кабинет, присела на стул и усталым, серым голосом сказала:

– Гриндельвальд побежден.

Тесей даже сжал переносицу пальцами, думая, что спит.

– Дамблдор победил его на дуэли. – Она вытерла сухую щеку тыльной стороной ладони. – Теперь все это закончится, да?

Он кивнул, потому что не знал, что ответить, и велел ей идти спать, а сам налил себе в мутный сизый стакан такого же серого виски, чтобы помянуть всех тех, кто погиб из-за Гриндельвальда. Он пил и смотрел, как постепенно светлеет за окном, как мрачные тучи рассеиваются, открывая пепельный восход. Мэй спала, положив голову на его бумаги, но Тесей видел не ее – сотни лиц, серых из-за дымки памяти и сигарного дыма. К сигарам он пристрастился из-за одного магла, который подарил ему несколько штук высшего качества и велел курить их только по значительным поводам. Что ж, победа над Гриндельвальдом подходила под это определение.

Через неделю Тесей выкурил следующую сигару – уже в честь победы магловской Англии.

Третью он отложил для еще одного знакового события.

Оно состоялось почти через полгода промозглым осенним днем. Зал, в котором проходил суд над Гриндельвальдом, тоже был серым. Тесей внимательно слушал обвинительные речи и невольно ловил себя на том, что ярости и ненависти к Гриндельвальду, которые, казалось, помогали ему держаться все эти годы, на самом деле уже нет. Они давно превратились в серый пепел, и теперь Тесею хотелось только покоя и немного справедливости. Когда объявили приговор, Тесей выдохнул и случайно встретился взглядом с глазами Гриндельвальда – почему-то одинаковыми, в один миг ставшими тускло-серыми. Безжизненными. Тесей кивнул сам себе: что ж, темный маг наконец получил заслуженное наказание за все свои преступления.

После окончания суда Тесей ушел в парк и долго сидел там на скамейке под тусклым фонарем. Сбросившие листву деревья частым кружевом чернели на фоне серого неба, в воздухе пахло сыростью и пряной, едва слышной горечью. Тесей поплотнее запахнул на груди пальто, нахохлился, чтобы стало теплее. Можно было наколдовать согревающие и водоотталкивающие чары, но не хотелось даже пошевелить рукой. С пруда из глубины парка наползал туман, фонарь очерчивал маленький кружок еле видного света, так что казалось, что во всем мире остался он один. Хотя где-то там, вдали, слышались призрачные голоса: один, кашляя, ворчал на дождь, сыпавший с неба мелкой пылью, другой ругался на слякоть под ногами, третий жаловался, что кости ломит – наверное, к снегу.

Тесей поднял голову: серость в небе истаяла, превратившись в глубокую, сочную темную синеву с едва заметными блестками звездочек. Улыбнулся. Это только кажется, что он один. А снег – это хорошо. Он как новый, только что перевернутый, еще не прочитанный лист.

Завтра наступит новый день. Завтра на работу, где опять будет суета, которую он уже научился приводить в порядок, как и его авроры. Завтра Макмиллан представит новый проект, нужно будет его поддержать, а вот Линдси, наоборот, притормозить – и зачем она так торопится с объединением отделов?

Тесей подул на замерзшие ладони – облачка пара были хорошо видны в лучах ставшего ярким фонаря – и пошел домой. Ньют обещал ему вишневую трубку вместо закончившихся сигар, его сынишка наверняка позовет сыграть в снежки, а Тина в очередной раз уговорит на какую-нибудь авантюру по поимке преступника. А он на все это согласится.

Снег – это хорошо.


End file.
